


#atinystreasure

by bluesanie, Yukino1612 (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: #atinystreasure, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Please read, spread the love, spread the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesanie/pseuds/bluesanie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yukino1612
Summary: For ATEEZSan? Confident? He was not able to use the word I and confident in the same sentence.At least not off stage.Because he was actually very insecure.And just like him, every othe member had their hard times as well, things or quirks that they are insecure About.But sometimes, all you need is a well meant compliment, a nice pick-me-up from your fans.





	#atinystreasure

Hello dear atinys!

This is not a fanfiction, tho I will probably post one soon.

My friend (@teashua, check her out, she's an awesome writer) and I started a hashtag.

It's #atinystreasure.

With this hashtag, we want to show ATEEZ that they are atinys treasure and that we will always be by their side.

We (actually mostly @teashua since they are her ultis) noticed that some of them *cough* san *cough* seem to lack some self confidence.

And Mingi can't perform or participate in their activities, which we imagine is no fun either.

Everyone has their struggles, and we want to show ATEEZ that atiny love them how they are and that they are amazing people who have influenced many atinys in a positive way.

We would like atinys to post a compliment for ATEEZ, individually or for the whole group and use the hashtag #atinystreasure to make it trend and to hopefully make ATEEZ notice the compliments.

If you aim your compliment at one specific member, feel free to add their name at the end. (#atinystreasureMingi for example)

Our goal is to give ATEEZ a little pick-me-up and to hopefully raise their confidence and their love for themselves, but first they have to be able to notice them.

Some more/other info is in the latest Tumblr post on the account multifandomstanhell.

Feel free to read that as well, and maybe even reblog it to spread it and make sure that as many atinys know about this action as possible.

We would be very happy if you would participate and spread the hashtag.

Thanks in Advance, have a nice day.

<3 Yukino


End file.
